


Spur Of The Moment

by musicalkeiyuu



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, shamelessly cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalkeiyuu/pseuds/musicalkeiyuu
Summary: This is just something (unrealistically) on the spur of the moment.





	Spur Of The Moment

Sweat still managed to drip down Allen’s forehead and sting his eyes, even with the snapback on. He takes off the cap and uses his arm to wipe it away, making a face at the amount of stickiness that flings onto his body because dammit, this is the third day and he still sucks at this. He spares a glance to the only other guy in the room; Kousuke is looking ready to pass out anytime soon but he's too much of an energizer bunny to take a rest somehow.

“Finesse,” Kousuke comments from behind him, where he’s already on the floor sitting legs spread, a bottle of mineral water in hand. “Allen doesn't have any finesse at all~”

Allen huffs. Nothing worst than looking like an inept gorilla weirdly twirling on stage, much to his dismay. And he will not hesitate to admit despite all those dancing he himself had done on stage, Kousuke's gracefulness is something he can't match up with.

“Allen, you know, you should loose yourself more,” Kousuke says. “Maybe you can work it from there.”

If his cast mate isn’t otherwise preoccupied with stretching, Allen would have snorted out loud to the other. They have worked together quite some time now, and long enough for Allen to easily completely ignore him, but choreography is a serious business this time and worthy of his full concentration and consideration to Kousuke's rarily useful advice. Kousuke isn't trying to out-smart him this time by making shitty jokes that no one would pay attention to, or being a scatterbrained.

Everyone wonders how the hell Allen and Kousuke working together, or how Allen could handle Kousuke to be precisely, but Allen is _adapting well_ to all of Kousuke's quirks. And it's not like he was asking for this; fate (in the form of casting directors) just seems to like bringing them together. But if he is to be honest, it actually isn't that entirely unfortunate to have someone like him around.

It's silent for awhile and suddenly Kousuke makes a triumph noise, and Allen catches a glimpse of him pulling his shirt over his head as he rummaging through his backpack. Allen tilts his head in concern; it’s not Kousuke's random stripping that’s uncommon so much as interrupting a thoughtful thinking.

When he shows him 2 small packets, Allen swallows hard.

“Kousuke?” he asks carefully. “Do you carry those around everywhere?"

Wonderful scenarios concerning the two of them pop into his mind. The adrenaline and frustration must be messing with him, he reasons. Just moments ago he was all moping around over a dance steps he couldn't yet put his grip on.

Kousuke has this endearing eyebrows scrunching up every time there's a huge question mark on top of his head, when he responds innocently, "Got this from Kouta, he said it will feel good with sore muscles." Oh. Massage oil packed in small sachets. Of course he is aware that they exist.

“I'm not that good, but thought this should help since you look so stiff,” Kousuke adds on with a shy smile void of any ulterior motives, practically tearing the packet's opening. “They won't be back until after lunch right?” True. Allen almost forgot that he and Kousuke had purposely requested to stay back to continue while the rest of the Aoba Johsai casts went out for a break.

"Aren't you tired?"

Kousuke just grins.

“Sure, whatever just don't sprain my muscles.” Allen replies, chuckling. Giving in but still not trusting to Kousuke's abrupt absurdity. But he actually really does hope the rest of them will be back a little later.

Kousuke seems to notice Allen's eyes roaming on him because he mutters, “I was sweating through my shirt,” He moves and positions himself behind Allen. “This is more comfortable.”

"Now yours must go, too." Kousuke goes on and helping Allen to slide off of his equally sweaty shirt. Allen is nowhere near smug, but confident enough to take in the cause of Kousuke's not very subtle awestruck stare on his body is due to a sole fact that he is pretty ripped. Not too bulky but just enough. Just a solid proof that the efforts he spend on dieting and self workout were fruitful.

The warm liquid is poured on his skin and it's very easy for they both to fall to complete silence in just a matter of seconds given the earlier session. Kousuke's touches on his nape and shoulders are just right, not too much pressure being applied. He is letting out a content sigh when Kousuke's light massage hit all the sore areas, surprisingly. Although Allen is lucky that Kousuke's nails are blunt as he got scraped by them more than few times, the pressure on it sure is increasing each time.

Allen is no blind man, Kousuke is actually on to something here. He can tell just fine if the oil is hot or he just feels hot at the moment. There are lingering caresses on his collarbones down to his chest and moving to his biceps. Kousuke's hot breaths ghosting on his ear and the guy sounds so restless behind him.

"Excuse me." Kousuke's voice is low and croaky when he repositioning himself to proceed with Allen's front side, looking unnecessarily timid and averting his eyes from seeing Allen's reaction all together. Allen seems to be caught up in the moment too, when Kousuke's lean smooth body is on display before his eyes and when he is hit with realization that Kousuke is straddling him, he reaches out a hand to experimentally brushing over a tiny nipple.

Kousuke's body give out a little jolt and a quiet whimper escapes from his lips. Amuses with the enormous reaction over a small action, Allen pinches the twins harden bud that makes Kousuke to stop his fumbling with Allen's waistband. Never does he realized Kousuke is that sensitive there before, and it's actually a pretty sight to watch.

"Hey," Allen calls out to the other, who has his flushed face hidden on the crooks of his neck, breathing hard and the slight tent on his sweats pants now visible. Kousuke clings on him, unmoving. "You missed a spot."

He doesn't mean to tease, and they should call this a quit at this point in risk of getting caught, but Kousuke is looking so far gone just by initiating a massage. His strong sudden push on Allen's upper body send him lying flat on his back.

Allen starts to gasp, but the weight on top of him hinders his air supply. The mouth on his steals the rest of his breath, slippery hands splaying on his damp chest, and it’s hot and sweaty and gross and arousing all at once. Kousuke tastes like cherry from a fading trace of chap stick, his tongue just as diligent at kissing as he is at working when he’s striving after something.

It feels kind of awesome to see Kousuke all heated up right now. It feels even better to not have to hold back, unleashing his urge and sliding his own hands along Kousuke's skin, palms flat on his back and steamrolling down the working muscles to grope his ass. Kousuke's moan tickles Allen’s tongue, sending a current of desire down his spine and right into the area that hardens as it pushes up against Kousuke.

Allen feels a similar reaction from Kousuke as he pulls the younger man down by his ass, grinding hard until they’re both swallowing each other’s moans. Allen thinks he could finish like this, considers it as Kousuke’s noises make him more and more accustomed to the idea, but then Kousuke’s mouth is gone from his and there’s a hot, wet suction on his lower abdomen.

“Kousuke,” Allen moans, fists clenching on Kousuke’s shoulders and making no effort to stop him. Like he would ever do that.

“Can we do it...all the way?” Kousuke is panting into his skin, and Allen resists the urge to slam his head on the wall just to remind him that they're on the floor of the practice studio in favor of permitting him to lower the waistband of his sweatpants. Their instructor could come knocking on the locked door anytime now, or the staff. Or even their cast mates.

"We don't have time for that. And I don't want you to get hurt." Allen expresses his concern. Eyeing the opened packet and thinking how it indeed is tempting, they still have half of the day to spend practicing and it will jeopardize Kousuke's ability to continue. Kousuke is pouting through darkened eyes. "Just suck me off." Allen encourages for the next thing, nevertheless. The first flick of Kousuke’s tongue to Allen's cock makes him groan, and he can’t stop himself from grabbing Kousuke's hair and muttering, “There you go.”

Thankfully, Kousuke doesn’t seem on planning to stop halfway after being denied at first, in fact he seems to reward the amazingly scalp massaging by slurping Allen down his throat and igniting a very deep moan from Allen’s lungs. Leaning up on his elbows, straining to focus through his hazy vision at his cock disappearing into Kousuke’s pretty mouth, those eyes staring up at him like something straight out of a hentai manga, and he can’t stop himself from rocking his hips a bit, thrusting deeper.

He feels Kousuke’s tongue on him, bathing his cock as he sucks it in and out, flicking it into the slit on the upstroke and along the underside on the way down. Allen watches him, mesmerized, twitching a little every time Kousuke opens his eyes to meet his. His face looks so perfect, so smooth, so pristine and still somewhat bears the naivety; it makes Allen want to smear it.

The thought alone has him reaching the brink of orgasm, leaving him no time to hold back and quietly releasing inside Kousuke's mouth, some of them that Kousuke's couldn't swallow dripping down on his mouth and chin.

Kousuke’s eyes are even darker now, obviously with a hint of arousal in them. Allen himself is quite weak after that intense disperse of energy, but he manages to grab onto Kousuke with a shaky arm and pull him up to face level. Now seeing his cheeks tinged pink, Allen realizes that Kousuke is burning with need, he's been holding back for a while now and he almost feels bad.

A soft puff of air breathes against his face as a hardness pokes his thigh, Kousuke unabashedly rubbing off against him in a firm reminder that he hasn’t finished yet. Allen doesn’t think twice before shoving his hand right down the front of Kousuke’s pants, his fingers wrapping around Kousuke’s cock and squeezing, twisting, stroking until Kousuke’s panting into his mouth and kissing him as an afterthought.

Kousuke is beautiful like this, all moans and hot skin as he clings onto Allen and pushes up into his hand desperately. Giving up on kissing him properly, Allen drags his lips down Kousuke’s jaw, gently sucking his neck and biting down when he feels Kousuke harden even more in his hand. Allen's free hand searches for the opened packet, coated it a little with the content and dives to Kousuke's backside, giving the cheeks a little massage before poking his entrance with a middle finger, working him on both sides.

Kousuke cries out into the silent room, his shrill voice echoing off of the wall as his body shudders and spills over his fingers. It gets on the pants, but Kousuke’s already mumbling about extra pants he brought along and resuming their practice as he falls limp in Allen’s arms.

Kousuke is still squirming when Allen holds him close and strokes his hair, letting him come down a little more before poking him in the side. “I take that you're the one that actually need all the loosening?”

“Am not~" Comes the protest. "I made you feel good too.” Kousuke grumbles, peeking his eyes open to tiredly stare down at the person he lays his head on. He giggles at Allen's disapproval grunt which only half-heartedly because Kousuke isn't wrong. And for fixing his foul mood earlier too, well, it works. But right now instead of picking up where they left off, cleaning themselves (his back is extra sticky to the floor now) and drifting straight to slumber sounds more than promising.

"Ten more minutes then."

He wished, but there's incoming call on his phone and door knocking, interrupting the peace.

"Alright, five."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a result from one of the convos I had with a friend on stage IwaOi (particularly the ballroom dancing in one of the play lol). But seriously have you guys look at Asuma Kousuke though, his selfies, videos and then when he's with Allen, the way they behave with each other just scream 'please write a gay story of us two!' ;)


End file.
